About Last Night
by cartercolbie
Summary: In this story set post-Voldemort's deafeat, the Death Eaters are out for revenge on Harry, who is caught in a confusing problem with girlfriend Luna and his two foolish best friends. Meanwhile, Draco is too preoccupied with the object of his obsession.
1. About Last Night

Hey. This is my first ever story and it's probably not really good, but if you do like it please review (and be totally honest; I'm a big girl). If you find any errors or have a question please PM and I'll get back to you. I know, I know I totally_ destroyed _some of these character's personality but I was just experimenting. I couldn't imagine any of them using such explicit language in real life.

And hey, if you do read this entire thing and only be _slightly_ offended, you're a good sport. Don't hate me too much, yeah?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or any other characters or references. All are property of a Miss J. K. Rowling.

I. Loony Luna: The sharp sound of a large mug being slammed on the counter of the bar made Ginny jump with a start, tearing her attention away from the television in the far corner. She turned her head slightly, watching out of the corner of her eye as a drunken Luna Lovegood begged the bartender for another drink of firewhisky. "No…no, this is for the ride home with Her-me-on. She drives like-" she stopped to mime a rollercoaster with her wobbly left hand. She then proceeded to slam it down on the counter and let out an unruly bark of laughter. Ginny grimaced and turned away.

She was waiting for Hermione to come back from the lavatory so they could start off home. It was Luna's twentieth birthday and soon both Ginny and Hermione learned how Luna planned to celebrate: getting hammered at a bar with her two best friends at her side. Well, sort of. An embarrassed Hermione had made many excuses to slip away from Luna's company: numerous trips to the bathroom that were starting to trigger Ginny's suspicion and going outside to smoke although she obviously didn't smoke and even if she did, she could do it right there in the bar.

Ginny looked around. There was only one other person left; a blonde man slumped over a butterbeer with an issue of the _Daily Prophet _in his lap. Ginny thought the figure strangely familiar, but brushed the thought away when she spotted Hermione making her way back over. She took her spot on the seat to the right of Luna and forced a smile. "Ready to go Luna?" she asked as politely as she could muster. Luna stared up at her with bloodshot, mascara smeared eyes. Hermione's left eye twitched slightly. "I'll tell you when I'm ready to go, Muggle. Ha!" Luna replied in triumph. Ginny swore she saw the bartender shake his head. "Luna," Ginny growled in a low voice, "I think you've had enough fun for the night. You've flirted with every guy that sat at this bar, like you said you'd do. Let's just go, alright?"

Luna swayed a little in her seat, surveying Ginny through slit eyes. "Bitch, I'll tell you when I'm ready to go!" she threw her head back, laughing. Ginny lunged towards her, but Hermione stood up and grabbed her by the waist just in time. "Ginny, please don't. Not here." Ginny wriggled out of Hermione's grip and frowned. "Right then. Unlike some people, I'm going to show a little self control." She adjusted her collar and made her way back over to Luna, who was grinning at her imagined comical genius. "Okay, we can go." Luna proposed. "After I flirt with that blonde bloke over there." She pointed towards the man in the corner, who didn't move or look up although Ginny was certain he had heard Luna, considering how loudly she was speaking.

"Whatever. Go talk to him, do your thing, and when you're done you come right back over here and we leave. Got it?" Ginny instructed, incredulous. Luna got up from her seat and sashayed over to the blonde gentleman. "My bad, but I don't think my mother was a ginger." she called over her shoulder. Ginny made to go after her, but Hermione caught her again. "I'm this close, Hermione." Ginny mumbled to herself, demonstrating with her index finger and thumb centimeters apart.

Luna leaned over the table the blonde man was sitting at, exposing fair amounts of cleavage. Ginny and Hermione watched on in horror. The blonde man looked up, exposing his face for the first time. He had a pale, pointed face with defined features and cold, grey eyes. "Draco Malfoy?" Ginny and Hermione screeched in unison. He looked up at Luna and sneered, his preferred trademark. Luna looked over to Ginny and Hermione, twisting her face in mock fright. "Shit, it's a Death Eater!" she slurred. Draco frowned and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. There was peach coloured foundation rubbed on the spot where his Dark Mark usually was that clashed poorly with his porcelain skin. Hermione shuffled fearfully over to Luna, grabbing her forearm and practically dragging her towards the door. Ginny stared at Draco, who stared back with his empty eyes. "Still friends with the Mudblood and the blood traitor, are you?" he spat coldly at her. She rushed out the door, biting her bottom lip. She stopped about a foot out the doorway, searching around for Hermione and Luna. She spotted the pair arguing next to Hermione's car.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ginny said as she approached the two, who stopped yelling and turned to her. "I think you saw what dumbass over here pulled in there, did you not?" Hermione growled. Luna rolled her eyes. "I didn't do anything! You embarrassed me for no reason!" Hermione shot her a deathly look. "You don't go around accusing people of being Death Eaters, even if they are!"

"Um, I think if he was a Death Eater, he'd be wearing a fucking mask!"

"Not if he's out getting coffee or something, how much sense would that make?"

"How would you know, Mudblood?"

"_Excuse_ me?"

Ginny stepped between the girls, motioning for Hermione to step back. "Calm down, we're not going to fight over this." There was a howl in the distance, but none of them seemed to have heard it. "Luna, that was completely uncalled for. I don't care how drunk you are, that wasn't right." Luna put a hand to her bony hip and shook her head. "Whatever. I was in the middle of something."

"You were flirting with Draco Malfoy, Luna, you're gonna thank me one of these days." Hermione muttered. There was a long, deafening silence as the girls got into Hermione's car and drove off. Luna was laying down in the backseat, groaning and retching. Hermione was trying her best to ignore the sickening noises.

"You're gonna have to pull over eventually." Ginny warned from the passenger side. Hermione chose not to heed this warning. Five minutes passed before Luna shuffled around in the backseat and sat up. She let out a soft burp ("Excuse you," Ginny provided), and then proceeded to throw up over the back seat. Hermione stopped the car abruptly. The force caused Ginny to jerk forward, bumping her head on the dashboard. "Didn't I tell you to pull over not five minutes ago?" Ginny yelled, rubbing a red mark on her forehead as Hermione started the car again, driving it into a tiny green field on the side of the road.

Ginny and Hermione dragged Luna out of the car and onto the crunchy, dew laced grass. They lay her petite form gently on her back as she continued to sputter curse words at Hermione and retch uncontrollably. Hermione glanced at her watch. It was nearing one in the morning. "We should take her to your mother, Ginny, I'm sure she knows how to fix this." Ginny watched as Luna rolled onto her stomach and began to sob. It was heartbreaking to see her like this, in the vein of watching a sick, helpless puppy. "Please, don't!" Luna sobbed, wiping a tear from her cheek with the back of her hand. "She'll be so disappointed in m-m-me!" Ginny kneeled down next to her, patting her blonde head. "If we don't tell her about you and Malfoy, I know she'll brush this off." Hermione eyed her suspiciously. "Trust me, Ron's done this loads of times and she didn't mind helping him until he told her about what he did with Lavender-"

Hermione screamed. Ginny stopped patting Luna's head and looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Really, Hermione, one would think you'd be over him by now." Hermione swallowed hard and took a step back. "Ginny. Behind you."

Ginny got up from the ground and turned around in one fluid movement to find herself nearly nose to nose with a dark, masked figure. A slender figure that towered over her. A Death Eater. Ginny froze. She could feel Luna brushing against her ankle, hear her retching and gasping for air.

Ginny met the eyes of the hooded Eater. The cold grey eyes looked back at her. She had an idea of who it was even before he spoke. "What's this?" the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy taunted. Ginny looked around to see, much to her dismay, more hooded figures crawling from the dark. Her lip trembled as she took a step back, forgetting that Luna was there and stumbling over her. She fell to the ground, but continued backing away until someone grabbed her ankle and jerked. She looked down to see a dingy, paw-like hand latched to her exposed ankle. She kicked and kicked, trying to get one shot of the figure with the heel of her stiletto.

"Dinner," a deep, growl murmured hungrily. The stench coming from the werewolf was nearly unbearable. "And they're all dressed up too, like they were expecting us!" Ginny screamed, clawing at her ankle with her nails in and effort to loosen Greyback's grip, but it was useless. He simply threw his head back in laughter. There was a drawn out scream coming from behind Ginny. Someone had grabbed hold of Hermione. Ginny looked around for Luna, who was nowhere to be found.

Ginny was now being dragged by her ankle. She yelled and cried but no one seemed to hear her. She couldn't even hear herself.

II. Me & Draco: Ginny and Hermione woke with a start. They sat next to each other on the marble floor of an elegant home, directly underneath a large chandelier. Neither could move, but they weren't bound by anything visible. They simply sat quiet, Indian style, with their backs to each other. Hermione looked around. Luna sat on the loveseat about two feet away from them under a giant portrait of Draco Malfoy. She was looking up at the ceiling, smiling. "Luna! What the fuck are you doing?" Hermione snapped quietly. Luna craned her neck a little. "Trying to look at this picture. It's really cool, isn't it?"

Hermione sighed, asking sarcastically, "Wouldn't it be better to get up and look at it?" Luna crinkled her nose and shifted a little. "They told me not to leave this spot. So I'm not leaving." There were footsteps and voices coming from down the hall.

"Luna, don't you think you can help us out?" Ginny asked with a small sliver of hope, speaking for the first time. Luna shook her head and turned her attention to the grand piano in the corner. "Are you crazy? I'm fine right here."

"Why aren't you tied up though?"

"For one, I'm a pureblood. And I'm drunk."

"What does being drunk have to do with this?"

"I dunno."

At that moment, a group of Death Eaters stepped into the room, eyeing their prisoners disdainfully. There was immediate silence. "This is a really nice place the Malfoys have here, don't you agree?" Luna said to no one in particular. Ginny whimpered. Draco Malfoy stepped forward and looked down at Ginny and Hermione. "Potter decided not to join you I'm guessing?" No one said anything. "Pity." he said with a shrug. Someone cackled over in the corner. Hermione recognized the owner as the sadistic Bellatrix Lestrange. She stepped forward, standing next to her nephew.

Luna's eyes widened. "God, your hair is totally _badass_!" she slurred, staring at Bellatrix, who seemed surprised at the comment to say the least. With an air of a giggly teenager, Bellatrix ran her fingers through her dark, curly hair with a slight grin. "Luna," Hermione whispered calmly, "Please be quiet." Bellatrix's wand appeared seemingly from out of nowhere. Her grin had faded and she had stopped toying with her locks. She pointed it at Hermione, who closed her eyes. "You _dare_speak to a pureblood like that, you filth?" Luna cocked her head to the side with her mouth in the shape of a small _O_. "_Crucio_!" Bellatrix yelled. Hermione screamed out, her face contorted in extreme pain. Her shoulders clenched up as she attempted to writhe, but whatever had her tied up made moving impossible. When Bellatrix ceased, she drew back her wand to admire her affect on Hermione.

"The Dark Lord is growing anxious for the boy," Bellatrix started quietly. "I will ask you this once," she continued, moving closer to her captives, looking down on them like prey. "Where is Harry Potter?" None of them were quick to respond, of course, so she gave up taking the easy way and simply went to Plan B. "I'm aware that you were on the side of the Mudbloods, correct?" she asked her. Luna nodded, crossing her legs. "They're supposed to be my friends. But all they've done is make me feel bad."

Ginny was furious. _I help her out and this is what I get? _She thought to herself. "Could I possibly make you feel better?" Draco asked, taking a seat next to Luna. She smiled bashfully and nodded. Ginny took a deep breath, trying with difficulty to contain herself. "…I mean it's my twentieth birthday! I'm getting older. I wanna have fun, you know?" she went on. Draco nodded, a seemingly realistic look of concern on his face. "And before we left to go out, I decided to pre-game a little. I didn't think Hermione would mind. Boy, was I wrong. She flipped out! I was just trying to make the best of the night but I guess _some_ people don't know how to have fun." Ginny clenched her jaw. She felt Hermione take a slow, shuddering breath.

Draco took Luna by the hand and stood up. "Can you show me your room? I bet it's awesome." she asked him, tugging on his arm. Draco smirked. "So is the bed." he said as Luna's face lit up in pure delight. Ginny groaned.

"Oh my God, Luna, this is the worst fucking time to get laid! Are you kidding me? Seriously, is this a joke?" Ginny yelled as she cursed herself for having accompanied Luna in he first place as the two walked off down the long corridor. The Death Eaters laughed. Bellatrix stepped behind them, facing the Death Eaters.

There was the sound of girlish giggling somewhere down the corridor. "My room's right here," Draco's voice said. No doubt his bedroom was close by. There was silence, in which Ginny took advantage of. "So, do you plan on us being tortured by listening to them fucking? Because I've heard my brothers in their rooms for ages and it doesn't bother me any. And how is this supposed to convince us to bring you to Harry?"

Her questions went unanswered. She was disappointed for some strange reason. There was a knocking noise from Draco's room. "Not on my face! NOT on my face!" Luna screamed. Ginny gagged in disgust. The Death Eaters were practically on their knees. "I SAID NOT ON MY FACE!"

"Nice work," a Death Eater joked. The whole congregation of Death Eaters were fighting back tears and unsuccessfully biting back witty comments. "How is she even talking with her mouth full?" Bellatrix asked in mock surprise. Before more laughter could raise, a figure appeared in the doorway. It was Luna with Draco's wand. She slapped it against her open palm "Isn't it sad? Even consensual sex with Draco's like rape. Hope his parents aren't expected grandkids." She sighed nonchalantly, looking around as if in a dream she couldn't believe she was having. "We'll take you to Harry," she said after a moment of shocked silence from the Death Eaters, who had raised their wands, but were too stunned to attack. They couldn't believe their plan had worked. "as long as you don't try anything stupid. We wouldn't want Draco to lose his manhood would we?" Luna took a bite of the air and tapped her foot on the marble floor. She was completely serious. Bellatrix lowered her wand slightly. "Fine." was all she said.

She stepped to Luna, looking down at her with a strange expression. Luna looked up at her bravely and pointed to Ginny and Hermione. "Let my bitches go and we'll proceed to Mr. Potter's." Luna said. _She's literally out of her mind, she's so intoxicated_! Ginny thought nervously and she and Hermione stumbled to their feet as the spell released them.

They ran to Luna's side, eyes wide. "Luna, this isn't some fantasy, you're about to hand Harry over to these freaks!" Hermione whispered loudly in Luna's ear. The trio marched down the hall, Death Eaters quietly in tow. "That's what they think." she replied quietly. "Come on, Draco. No need to be embarrassed." Draco drifted out of his room glaring darkly at Luna. Hermione noticed a stain on the front of his robes that hadn't been there before. "The walls are too thin." someone joked. "Shut the fuck up." Draco growled.

III. A Bag of Fun: The moon peeked over the high trees, casting dark shadows onto the road leading to Godric's Hollow. It secretly gave Ginny the creeps. There was another thing on her mind though: Why hadn't the Death Eaters attacked them yet? What were they playing at? The only one with a wand was Luna. Hermione's was with Bellatrix and Ginny's was taken by Dolohov. Maybe since Luna gave in, they felt no need to attack, which wouldn't make sense now that she thought of it. She trudged reluctantly alongside Luna, who went on and on about her awkward experience with Draco.

"…you deserve it, Draco, for doing that _on my face. _It only made sense to wipe it on your robes, you little douche! I don't care if you did get them from France, forget that, I willingly offer to blow you and _that's_ the thanks I get? You, sir, are a sick son of a bitch, do your parents know?" Draco was hardly listening. He was mortified; no one was laughing or joking anymore simply because they were so close to obtaining the most elusive Potter. Any other moment they'd never let him live it down. Suddenly, at the front of the group, Luna stopped and threw out her arms in front of Ginny and Hermione.

"This," Luna called out dramatically, "is it!" And she wasn't joking; it was indeed Harry Potter's home. It was a white, cottage-like house with a brick chimney emitting smoke. It was less than a block away from the site of his parents' home where they were killed nearly two decades ago by Voldemort. The place was well taken care of although right now it looked quite uninhabited. Luna turned to face the Death Eaters. For a moment, she looked ever so slightly like a tour guide, showing a group of masked madmen the landmark home of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Before anyone could move, a figure began to run towards them. Long, white-blonde hair trailed behind the figure and, as it approached, everyone recognized who it was immediately. "What the fuck are you idiots doing?" Lucius Malfoy screamed, brushing past Luna, Ginny, and Hermione and rushing straight to the Death Eaters. "It's daddy, Draco!" Luna taunted. Lucius stopped in front of the group of Eaters, staring incredulously. "Bellatrix!" he shouted and Bellatrix stepped forward, eyes slanted. Draco was at her side, naturally. "When you told me what you were planning to do, I didn't think you were serious!" he yelled at her.

She barely recoiled. Instead, she rolled her eyes. "Come off it! We have Potter in the palm of our hands now, look!" she pointed towards the small cottage. "He's probably in there sleeping or something, completely unaware that we're out here!"

Luna cleared her throat loudly, causing everyone in the group to stare at her. "Actually I think he probably knows something's up, I mean if a bunch of people in masks were standing practically outside your door, you'd know something was up. And be a little more quiet, yeah?"

Lucius turned back to Bellatrix, face red with frustration. "What is going on here?" Bellatrix crossed her arms defiantly and began to explain. "We followed these girls after they left a bar. They pulled over onto the side of the road in their Muggle form of transportation, and we took them back to Malfoy Manor to interrogate them about the whereabouts of Potter…unsuccessfully. We planned for Draco to, um," she threw Draco a nervous look, "seduce some answers out of the blonde one…but she took his wand."

Luna cheered. "And his virginity!"

Bellatrix continued, trying her best to ignore Luna. "She promised to lead us to Potter so we followed them here." Lucius rubbed his temples. Hermione threw Ginny a confused look, unsure of what they should do next. She was also wondering whether or not Harry was even home. "You idiots. You _fucking_ idiots. When I felt my Mark burn I thought you might have had a second thought about your "plan" and thought of something more reliable. We go over these things together before we do them half-arsed." Luna stifled a laugh. "And you used my _son _for your foolish game! Bellatrix, this is the most irresponsible thing you've ever done!"

Bellatrix looked down at the ground. Most of the Death Eaters did the same. Hermione looked around helplessly. Luna was humming to herself casually. And Ginny was wondering what the hell was going on. All was quiet expect for the wind's steady howling until Draco spoke up. "When was the last time _you _ever had any good ideas, hmm Father?" Lucius stopped rubbing his temples and stared at his son. "Excuse me?"

Draco drew himself up to his full height. His face was inches away from his father's. "I know you heard me." And without missing a beat, Lucius drew back his arm and smacked Draco across the face. Draco stumbled backwards, clutching the side of his face which had turned bright red. "Don't you _ever_ in your life speak to me in such a manner." Lucius warned in a low voice.

Luna let out a bark of laughter. "Shit, Draco, he just bitch slapped your ass! High five!" she raised her hand to Lucius, who stared back at her. "Right, right." she said with a grin, lowering her hand. Lucius turned to Bellatrix. "Did you even verify that Potter was home, dear Bella? Or I assume you followed gut instinct and came here because this silly girl told you he was?" Luna had stopped giggling and now stood solemnly. Ginny was hoping she was starting to sober up and realize that this was serious. Lucius turned, directing his instructions at three Death Eaters. "You, three. Go up to the home and confirm whether Potter is inside." They obeyed, rushing up to the house. He grabbed Draco by the forearm and turned to the remaining Eaters. "The rest of you. Dispose of the girls."

Four Death Eaters turned to Luna, Ginny, and Hermione. They made a run for it. Lucius turned away and walked towards Harry's front door clutching Draco and Bellatrix at his side, fuming. As they ran along, Luna slipped her hand down the side of her dress. She pulled out two wands, handing one to Ginny and the other to Hermione. "How did you get these?" Hermione asked, shooting a Stunning spell over her shoulder. A Death Eater fell to the ground, causing another to trip over. The other two followed the girls, shooting Killing Curses every which way.

"Let's just say Draco's not too reliable. Ginny, duck." Ginny continued to run, ducking her head a little. A beam of green light shot over her head and bounced off the mirror of a shop window. It shot upwards. "How did you-" Ginny started but Luna interrupted her. "The Nargles, naturally." A wave of nostalgia swept over Ginny as Hermione directed them to take a right. They stopped at the gate of a depressing graveyard. Ginny tried to pry the gate open, but it wouldn't budge. Luna pointed her wand at the gate. "_Alohomora_!" she muttered. The gate swung open.

After running through the graveyard, they seemed to have lost the Death Eaters. "Luna…what happened back there?" Hermione asked, sliding down the side of a mausoleum. She wrapped her arms around her knees, panting for breath. Ginny kneeled down beside her, face in hands. "No, no, guys. Harry's not home. Hasn't been all day." Luna informed the two confidently. Ginny looked up. "How are you so sure?"

"Auror training. Remember he wants to be one? What's today, Friday? On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays they have Auror training held at the Ministry. And, unless Harry's called in sick or something, he hasn't been home since five a.m." Luna drew herself up proudly, a wide grin on her face. It was as if she had just told them that Nargles did indeed exist and she had proof.

"I can't believe you thought I would sell out my hero. Come on, I wasn't that hammered." Luna assured them, kneeling next to Hermione. She patted her head softly. "True. But you did get pretty shitfaced that's for sure." Hermione joked. For the first time that night, they shared a laugh. It echoed through the empty graveyard long after they had stopped chuckling and exchanged relieved glances among each other. "Harry's your hero? That's sweet." Hermione said softly. She looked up at Luna, who was grinning. "Yeah. Hey, wow, I'm so sorry about tonight. If you guys wouldn't have had to pull over, those dumbass Death Eaters wouldn't be chasing us right now."

Hermione waved off her apology. "Really, we've eluded death on a number of occasions, this one's no different…I think it's your hangover setting in."

They sat in silence for a second, listening for any sounds of approaching Death Eaters. "I just can't believe we got off this easy, but whatever…I think we should Apparate to the Burrow." Ginny offered. Hermione and Luna agreed.

Ginny stood up, extending her hand to Hermione. "Well, tonight's just been a bag of fun, huh?" Luna grumbled. Ginny held out her arms, as if about to fly. Hermione grabbed hold of her left, Luna took her right. "Oh yeah, especially for me and Draco."

IV. Last Night…About That: The mouthwatering aroma of apple pie and cinnamon filled the home of the Weasleys. Molly was swaggering around the kitchen, preparing a midnight snack for Ron and Harry, who had dropped by after Auror training for an emergency visit around four in the morning. It was now nearing six a.m. "…place looked like it was ransacked!" Ron was saying in frustration. Molly set down a glass of milk in front of Harry and sighed. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." he said in appreciation. He took a short drink, and then set the glass down. "And not _one_ person in the Hollow saw anything!" Ron continued, angrily taking a sip of his drink. Molly shook her head. "Really, Ronald! Harry's perfectly calm about the whole ordeal and it was his home." she turned to Harry and smiled sympathetically. "Drink your milk, Harry. You need your calcium."

"Right," he said with a smile. He took a long swig of his milk before turning back to Ron again. "And I haven't heard from Hermione all day." Ron complained. "She took Luna out for a birthday surprise or something earlier and told me she'd call." Harry shrugged, wiping away his milk moustache with a napkin. "You're just being paranoid. Or maybe she's moved on." he suggested. Ron gaped back at him as if he'd just slapped him across the face. Molly agreed with Harry. "He's got a point. Remember Lavender Brown?"

Ron's face flushed. He had never been so humiliated. "Merlin's balls, even my mum knows about my personal life!" Before Molly could reprimand him for using "Merlin's balls" in the house, there was a knock at the front door. Ron rushed to the door before anyone else could even move and swung it open. His face lit up in delight.

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna dragged in, wands in hand. Ron led the trio into the kitchen. "My word, girls, what happened?" she rushed to prepare a glass of milk for each of the devastated looking girls. They couldn't bring themselves to explain, especially when they noticed Harry was there. "Well me and Harry were coming back from Auror training and noticed his door was wide open. So he's like 'Ron, I told you to make sure the door was closed!' and I'm all 'Blimey, Harry, why the hell would I leave the flipping door open?' and then we're bickering until we get inside and-" he shakes his head. "The place is looted. We called the Ministry to investigate and came here."

He took a seat next to Harry, who didn't look the least bit worried. "I knew this would happen eventually. You were right, Ron, I should've never moved into Godric's Hollow, I mean-" he cut off in midsentence when he looked up and saw Luna was crying. She was actually crying. The entire night she had giggled and cracked up over the slightest of things, and now she was crying. Harry got up to wrap an arm around her shoulder. She snuggled her head into his chest. Ron groaned.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Molly asked, patting Luna on the back. She sobbed harder. "D-D-Death Eaters…tied us up…Draco…not on my face, please…" she burst into tears on the spot. Molly, Ron, nor Harry could decipher what she meant exactly but they got a good idea. Molly turned to Ginny and Hermione. "Okay," Hermione said, "I'll tell you what happened."

"_What_?" Ron had just asked the same thing five times over the course of the hour that Hermione (and occasionally Ginny) used to recall the tale of the disastrous night. Harry had cradled Luna and carried her up the stairs to Ron's old room when Hermione had finished. When he came back down, it looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Ron, if you're not going to interject something helpful, be quiet." Molly snapped at him. He shut up immediately. Hermione leaned over and rested her head on the table. For the first time that night, she closed her eyes for a second and imagined that the night had been a dream. A bad dream that she was simply retelling to Ron, Molly, and Harry for entertainment. She opened her eyes and sat up again. Everyone was staring at her.

"The only thing I'm really not sure about is how Luna knew that you wouldn't be home, Harry. I know she didn't really mean to sell you out but she couldn't have just guessed it all!" Hermione said. Harry shifted nervously and looked around.

"We've been together for about a year. I told her about the Auror training and everything." Ginny and Hermione gasped, Molly went "_Awww_!", and Ron went pale. He got up from his chair and faced Harry. "You didn't even tell me! Why?" he shouted. Harry shushed him and pointed upstairs. "She's sleeping! And I didn't tell you because you're unstable, _Ron_. You would've told anyone who'd listen! For once in my life, I want to know something the _Daily Prophet _doesn't know. Is that illegal, Ron? Is it wrong to want a little privacy?"

Every eye was on Ron now. He shook his head and took his seat. "Actually," Harry started again, still eyeing Ron throw slanted eyes. "I was hoping you'd pick up that we were, um, dating but nobody seemed to notice I guess." He rubbed his eyes. Ginny lit up immediately. "Goodness, we've all been so _stupid_! Luna said Harry was her hero back at the graveyard. And she had this dreamy look in her eyes…_aww_…"

Ron smiled slightly. "Draco has absolutely nothing on Harry."

Ginny and Hermione fell in behind Harry, walking upstairs to Ron's old room. Luna lay quietly in her bed, hair released from the messy bun she had kept it in. Her grey high-tops had been kicked off and now lay in a sloppy pile in the corner along with her ankle socks. The toenails of her dainty, bare feet were painted forest green - Harry's favorite colour. Luna would never have flaunted such a "gross" colour any other time, but for Harry she spared her feet. Harry took in every note of her perfect body as he quietly walked into the room, Ginny and Hermione in tow. He leaned over her curled up form, planted a kiss on her lips, and stood back up awkwardly when he remembered Ginny and Hermione were still standing there.

"I'll be downstairs." he mumbled and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Ginny and Hermione took a seat at the edge of the small bed. Luna woke with a start. "Oh, hey, it's my bitches." she said with a laugh. Despite everything, it had been a great night for Luna. Ginny patted Luna's calf. "What you and Harry have is sweet, Luna. Yes, he told us." she said, taking in the look of horror on Luna's face with a grin. Luna shifted, lying flat on her back and stared up at the ceiling. No giant portrait of Draco Malfoy.

"I've been a shitty girlfriend." she said after a moment of craning her neck at awkward angles. "I know this, so don't say otherwise. I'm guessing you told him about me flirting with everyone and…that thing with Draco." Hermione nodded.

"We're sorry. But Harry was honest with us about you so we had to be too." she said consolingly. Luna giggled. "It's fine…I love him, though, I just can't be…tied down." her smile faded. A lone tear slid down her cheek. "I can hardly even remember what we did last night!" Hermione got up and sat closer to Luna. She grabbed Luna's hand and squeezed. "Let's see…you got drunk, flirted with Draco Malfoy, threw up on the side of the road, got kidnapped by some stupid Death Eaters, complimented Bellatrix Lestrange on her hair, gave Draco Malfoy head, stole his wand, threatened to bite his dick off, tricked the Death Eaters into thinking you were taking them to Harry, watched Draco get his shit broken by his dad, ran through a cemetery to elude some more Death Eaters, explained why you did what you did, suggested we Apparate back here, and voila we're home." This made Luna feel slightly better because she cackled through the whole summary. There was a knock at the door and Harry entered. Ginny and Hermione got up, wished Luna a good morning, and headed back downstairs for an early breakfast of pancakes. Harry curled up in the bed next to Luna and kissed her again, savoring every thing about her he could. No matter how incompetent the Death Eaters were tonight, he could've lost her.

Luna was apologizing over and over again, but he simply silenced her with another kiss to her neck. "It's alright, Luna, we all make mistakes." Harry assured her, looking into her tear streaked blue eyes. He lay next to her on his back, as she curled up, head on his chest. His steady heartbeat was comforting to Luna. "I know they're still after us…they didn't just give up easy like that, I know it." she said, sniffling uncontrollably. Harry took her hand gently in his and kissed it. "Shh…" Apparently nobody downstairs could hear their loud love making, because when the two went down for breakfast a while later, no one seemed to notice a thing.

Luna sat next to Harry, both with double servings of breakfast. They both smothered their pancakes in thick molasses and ate happily.

End.


	2. The Morning After

_Hello again. I just want to thank anyone who read my crappy first chapter. I know I left you in the dark but I really hope this clears a few things up. I'm still new to this and learning so bear with me. In this chapter, a few more things come to light and a new character shows up and steals Draco's heart. She's based off a friend of mine with the same funny name. _

_So anyways, thank you and if you review, I ask you to be completely honest. You can tell me my story is crap if you really thought it was crap. I'm not perfect, but I'll get better ;)_

_Disclaimer: If only I did own Draco Malfoy..._

I. Our Hero: Harry made his way back up the drive leading up to his home. Luna was walking towards him with something cradled in her arms. When he got closer, he saw that it was a bizarre looking vase with moving swirls and dots on it's exterior. She noticed he was staring at it and quickly made to explain. "Wards away Wrackspurts, Harry, baby." She no longer spoke in her usual dreamy tone. Ever since she had insisted on moving in with Harry, she had a little more edge to her voice. A sexier edge that Harry didn't mind at all.

He grinned and shook his head. Behind Luna, the door to his - _their_ - home was wide open, visible to anyone who passed by. It's glossy wood floors and vintage décor were all too familiar to him now. He and Luna shared an interest in Victorian-style, so they had gone with 17th century furniture that Luna had gone to the Muggle world to get. It was stylish, affordable, and comfy.

Walking in, he took in the hint of freshly baked cake in the air. And, indeed, when he made his way into the kitchen, there on the bar sat a large pound cake. Luna had spent all morning baking it. Harry was pleased that he had given in and decided to let her move in after all.

Harry looked up from behind the bar to see Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger coming towards him. They were being extremely careful not to kick any of the boxes that littered the floor. Ron's face gleamed at the cake Harry was so anxious to try, but Hermione shot him an annoyed look. "You've eaten five times today, Ron, and it's not even six o'clock yet." she reprimanded him. The look of temptation on his face faded into disappointment.

"Guys, I really appreciate you convincing me to let her move in. At first I thought it was kind of awkward to have a girl around, but it's a really good idea. And have you seen the cake? She cooks everything without magic!" Harry told them excitedly.

Ron grinned. "Oh yeah, mate," he took another greedy glance at the cake, "I bet it's gonna be great to have _that_ parade around in practically nothing!"

Hermione punched him, hard, in the arm and glared at him. Ron howled in protest, rubbing his left arm.

"That's not cool, Mione, I was only joking!" he yelled. Harry had grown tired of their fighting and wished they would just kiss and get it over with already. It was obvious how much they wanted each other.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "You wouldn't joke like that if Luna was around."

And as if on cue, Luna walked into the kitchen. She hugged Hermione, gave Ron a peck on the cheek, and walked over to Harry. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him dead on the lips. It got awkward when she slipped her tongue in and started moaning. Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances and looked away until Luna finally tore herself away from Harry. She looked around the kitchen, admiring the work she and Harry had dedicated all their time to since February. It was now mid-June.

"Oh, hey, you guys want some cake or" she pointed to the stove "I can make something else."

Ron licked his lips at the offer but noticed Hermione was still glaring at him. "Nah, we're good Luna. Thanks, though." he told her reluctantly.

Luna motioned towards the stairs. "Ready to tour the house? The bedroom is fantastic, we put a lot of effort into it mostly." Hermione and Ron nodded and followed behind Luna and Harry as they made their way up the stairs.

Framed moving photos were lined along the walls. There was one of Harry kissing Luna on the cheek and winking up into the camera; one of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry at the Quidditch World Cup three years ago; a black and white picture of Harry as an infant with his parents; and one of Sirius, Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Harry's father James, arm in arm outside Hogwarts.

"How did you get a hold of these older photos?" Hermione inquired, looking up at the photo of Harry with his parents. He looked back at the picture and smiled faintly. "It wasn't easy, I know that."

Luna and Harry stopped at the top of the flight of stairs and turned to face their guests. Behind them was a large loft-like floor. From left to right there was a white door with an antique brass knob, a large window to it's right, a large wooden door, with another window, and a small see-through door.

The white door with the brass knob was open: it was a large bathroom with a toilet, a sink with a large mirror overhead, a Jacuzzi bath, and a shower with a clear door. The black and white tiled floors were spotless.

Ron drifted into the bathroom, amazed. He could hardly imagine any of this in his own box-like apartment. Hermione, too, was impressed.

When they left the bathroom they walked into the room across it with the clear door. It looked like an art room; there were a number of odd paintings along the wall and a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing an odd headdress. It was familiar to Ron and Hermione at once.

There was a gorgeous balcony just behind the statue. On it sat two lounge chairs; between them there was a small table and atop it, a Pensieve. "Sometimes me and Harry come out here and just reminisce…" there was a small hint of the dreamy Luna when she said that. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her head. "Now we've reach the master bedroom." he said.

He tore away from Luna and was now standing in front of the wooden door, Luna at his side and Hermione and Ron behind them. He knocked the door lightly. "What's the magic word?" an airy voice asked.

Ron looked at Luna first because it sounded slightly like her voice, but he saw she was just smiling lightly. Harry hissed something in Parseltongue. After a moment, the door creaked open gently. Harry stepped inside and looked around.

"What the hell was that?" Ron asked in amazement. He looked around at the cream coloured walls. There were about two or three photos of Luna and Harry waving, winking, and holding hands. "It was Luna's idea, actually. Thought it would be sort of cool to have a password, like the one to the common room back at Hogwarts. It's kind of romantic, actually." Harry explained, leaning against the large king sized bed.

The duvet of the bed was gold and cream, matching the walls nicely. On either side of it, there were small steps to help Harry and Luna get up into bed without having to climb or struggle.

There was a large walk-in closet on the opposite side of the room. "Mine," Luna provided when she saw Hermione gaping at it. _Girls and their stuff_, Harry thought.

There was a crackling fireplace in front of the bed with a large flat screen television over it. This room had a balcony too, but there was no Pensieve on the small table between the lounge chairs. Just abandoned glasses of pink lemonade from earlier that morning.

"Wait," Ron said, stopping in front of the fireplace. "Luna can't speak Parseltongue, can she? How does she get in here?"

Luna's face lit up. "Great question. The "magic word" I use to get in is any word of my choice. It has to be slow and seductive, though." She threw Harry a longing look and turned away.

"So does Parseltongue turn you on or something?" Ron inquired. This subject intrigued him.

Luna blushed and shrugged. "I guess you could say that." Everyone laughed.

After a while, Luna and Hermione went to the kitchen to prepare dinner while Harry and Ron stayed in the bedroom, wondering around in the walk-in closet.

Ron opened a drawer and gasped. He had come across Luna's lingerie collection and was shocked to say the very least. Harry walked up beside Ron and picked up a lacy red thong, playing with it in his fingers.

Ron smiled mischievously. "How many times has she gotten into those?"

Harry was slightly awkward about confiding in Ron about his sex life, but told him anyways. "Ever sense she moved in? I'd say almost everyday. On the weekends…she doesn't even wear any."

Harry replaced the halfway there knickers and motioned for Ron to step out the closet. Once the boys were back in the bedroom, Harry closed his eyes and murmered what sounded to Ron like more Parseltongue.

At once, the lights went dim and Ron noticed in complete awe as the innocent photos of Harry and Luna turned into scantily clad shots of Luna, who was posing as a pin-up.

"Shit," Ron breathed. Harry chuckled and whispered something else under his breath. The room returned to normal at once.

"I've never seen magic so…_sexy_!" Ron exclaimed. He was shivering with delight.

"And it was mostly all Luna's idea. She's extremely talented, she is." Harry said, making his way out the bedroom with Ron in tow.

Before Harry could show Ron more secrets of the home, Hermione called them from the kitchen. "Come on boys, we made dinner!"

Ron and Harry raced downstairs, pushing and shoving each other playfully and took seats opposite each other at the table. Hermione sat next to Ron, Luna next to Harry. Before eating, Luna looked from Ron to Hermione. "Do you guys pray or anything before you eat?"

Ron laughed and shook his head. "Hermione's atheist. As for me, I don't know…but I usually don't do anything before I eat."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "We're aware of that, Ron, you just dig right in." They proceeded with their delicious dinner of shepherd's pie and mashed potatoes. Ron recalled the tale of a disastrous date with Lavender Brown between large mouthfuls.

Occasionally, he took a sip of his wine and then went on with his funny story, much to Hermione's dismay. When Luna served the pound cake as dessert, Hermione merely poked it around with her fork and averted her eyes away from everyone at the table.

"…obsessed! Lavender is obsessed with me. I mean we haven't been together since our 6th year…apart from that incident at the bar a while back, but that-OW!" Ron frowned at Hermione who was nonchalantly picking at her cuticles.

"That's it. I'm done!" Ron yelled, throwing his napkin down on the table. He stood up, and stormed into the living room. Harry and Luna exchanged shocked glances and got up to follow him.

"Hey, Ron, are you okay? What happened back there, what did Hermione do?" Luna asked, concerned, patting him on the shoulder. He brushed off her hand and started pacing around the living room.

"Ron. _Ron_!" Harry shouted across the room. Hermione slipped into the living room, wine glass in her right hand. She eyed Ron disdainfully. Ron looked back at her, sneering.

"I'm sick of this! Every time I bring up Lavender or just happen to say something out of line, she always has to reprimand me like I'm some sort of child!" Ron complained, loudly.

Hermione drained the remaining red wine in her glass and set it down on the bar. "You're childish! You're so fucking _childish_! You actually think people like putting up with that?"

Luna stepped between Ron and Hermione, tears welling up in her eyes. "Stop it! Can't you two be mature about this?" she pleaded. Harry was confused. They always pushed each other's buttons, it wasn't a big deal.

Ron flopped down on the couch and put his face in his hands. Hermione stood her ground defiantly.

"It's not about Ron, Hermione," Harry said, calmly taking a seat next to Ron. "You two are in denial. You're crazy about each other!" he tried to laugh, to encourage the others to do the same, but Harry realized all too quickly that he had possibly worsened the situation. His laugh faded from his lips at once.

"You just don't get it!" Ron snapped at Harry. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I'm just joking-" Harry hesitated. He had no idea that Ron would cry over this fight with Hermione. Didn't they always mess with each other?

"Piss off, Harry!" Ron yelled. He got up and sped to the door. His face was almost as red as his hair. "You killed You-Know-Who and now you're our hero. Just great, now I bet you think you're hot shit?"

"What does that have to do with anything? Ron, you're not making any sense!" Harry called after him, but Ron had already left, slamming the door behind him unnecessarily.

Harry stared at the spot Ron had been standing in just seconds ago. He swerved around to find Hermione clutching her purse tightly in her arms. She left behind Ron without a goodbye.

"Luna…hold on a minute," Harry called out. Luna had rushed upstairs, sobbing quietly to herself. She reached the door of their bedroom, placing her open palms upon the door. "Open up, baby." she purred seductively through her sobs.

The door swung open to admit her, Harry close on her heels. "Hey, Luna, what-" Luna still continued to their personal bathroom, crying softly to herself. Harry beat her to the door and grabbed her waist. "Stop for a minute…here."

He held her gently in his arms, walking her over to the bed and taking a seat next to her on it. She sniffled loudly and started mumbling incoherently. Harry reached for his wand on the bedside table, keeping Luna upright by supporting her head on his shoulder. He pointed his wand towards the ajar bathroom door. "_Accio Kleenex_." A box of tissues came rushing towards him, stopping just an inch away from his face. He grabbed a few tissues and wiped Luna's face with them.

"Luna, do you know what happened in there? They've never done anything like that before." Harry said softly.

Luna got up, knocking the box of Kleenex down, and started pacing in front of the fireplace nervously. "If I tell you…promise me please. You won't tell Mr. or Mrs. Weasley. Or the Grangers?" she looked up at him, but he didn't say anything. "Promise me, Harry!" she demanded. Harry blinked and nodded. "Yes, I promise I won't tell them. Sorry, but what do they have to do with any of this?"

There was a long pause. Luna stopped and took a deep breath. "Harry…Hermione's pregnant. And the baby is Ron's."

II. Probably: "Hi, Draco." an airy voice greeted him. He recognized the voice almost at once. Draco Malfoy stopped walking and stared at the woman before him. She had light mocha coloured skin and curly dark hair with bangs. He had met her three months earlier right here in the Ministry of Magic, where he had been running some errands for his father. She was so beautiful, the sight of her literally made his heart jump.

Shadi Rezaie was her name. At first he couldn't even pronounce it. When she greeted him for the very first time and corrected him when he had mispronounced it ("No it's pronounced like Shah-day Razé." she had said), he was amazed. _She's so lovely_, he couldn't help but think. _My black queen_, he thought with a grin.

Shadi sat there behind her desk as the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, small gold hoop earrings in her ears, Ray-Ban sunglasses perched atop her shiny dark hair with a vintage Led Zeppelin (a Muggle band, Draco learned) tee on and worn jeans. Surprisingly, she had no concern with her appearance. But somehow, to Draco, she _still_ managed to look flawless.

And she was a pureblood. Not that blood status was still relevant nowadays with the Dark Lord defeated, but it was still like a prize for Draco if he ever won her heart. "You certainly don't act like a pureblood." he said, leaning over her desk and staring into her chocolate eyes. She frowned and shook her head. "Why would I want to?"

Draco smiled and put a hand on her arm. She brushed it off and sat back. She still couldn't believe that this jerk was actually _real_. Every chance he could get to come to the Ministry, he made stops by her office and tried to get her to go on a date with him. Shadi thought that maybe after denying him after the tenth time, he would leave her alone. Sadly, that wasn't the case.

She picked up her quill in her left hand and began to scribble something in her notebook, making her look like she was busy although today she wasn't. On Sundays, she never was. Thinking Draco would take a hint, she was disappointed to see that he had not.

"I'm not trying to be rude, Blondie, but I think you should go." she said shortly.

Draco sighed at his new nickname. "Bit harsh don't you think?" he cocked his head to the side. He really enjoyed her company.

Shadi shook her head. "I know you call me "African princess" and I thought I'd coin up a little name for you. I'm not from Africa, though, unfortunately. I was born in the Honduras."

Draco nodded with comprehension. Little details, they were. Little details that hardly fazed him. "Okay, my 'Central American' princess. I don't know, I think 'African princess' rolled off the tongue smoothly."

Shadi stood up, grabbed Draco by the collar of his robes, and threw him with exceptional force against the door. She was not pleased. "I tried being nice, but you're really starting to creep me out. Please leave me alone."

Draco turned the doorknob and looked back at her. "Send me an owl?" he asked. "Scram!" Shadi growled and he left.

Draco stood in the hallway just outside the door of Shadi's office, in love with the woman who prowled behind these very walls, just yonder. A man swooped over to him and frowned.

"Draco," came the voice of his father, Lucius, who did not sound happy. Draco looked up. He knew what his father was going to say to him. Draco made to argue, but Lucius put his hand up. "We came to the Ministry to do business. Not to lust after pretty women. Am I understood?"

Draco nodded.

Harry made his way down to the kitchen on Monday morning in his Auror training robes, slightly nervous about seeing Ron for the first time since last night. He took a seat at the bar and rested his chin in his left hand. Luna was in the kitchen in a lacy robe preparing breakfast. It still felt strange having a woman other than Mrs. Weasley cook for him.

Luna looked up at Harry and forced a smile. "When you see Ron, just act like everything's normal. Don't even mention last night." Outside, the sounds of children's laughter filled the air.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "That's not going to make last night go away, you know." He sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "And how long have you known that Hermione was pregnant?" he had been dreading asking that question, but did anyways.

Luna folded her arms over her chest. "Why does it matter?"

This made Harry frown. "It matters because you didn't even plan on telling me, did you? And thought I'd let it escape my notice that you served alcohol to a pregnant woman."

"No, no, I did plan on telling you. Hermione confided in me first and made me swear not to tell until she made up her mind. And I didn't give her wine, that was cranberry juice." Luna's voice was raising as if it was Harry's fault that Hermione was having a baby.

"Until she made up her mind about what?" Harry asked loudly.

Luna shifted uncomfortably and took a seat next to him. "She probably won't keep this baby." There was a pregnant pause. Harry got up, poured the rest of his coffee down the sink, and stared back at Luna as if seeing her for the very first time.

"Is she…going to terminate the pregnancy?" he couldn't contain his anger. "Is that the thing with you, Luna? Keeping secrets from me?"

She rolled her eyes and slid of the stool, adjusting the hem of her robe absently. "I don't always keep secrets from you! If anyone should be in trouble for keeping secrets right now, it should be you. The only reason you let me slide by with that thing with Draco Malfoy because of what you did with Ginny." She smiled sadistically at the look of horror on his face. "Yeah, I know about that. Why would you let me go and flirt with your archenemy and then brush it off? Because you were cheating on me with Ginny a while ago. Close your mouth, love, you'll catch flies."

Harry stood there stiff as a board, mouth slightly ajar. "Who…how'd you…I didn't…Did Ron tell you?"

A look of mock shock crossed Luna's features. She put a hand to her cheek. "So you're not denying it…do you think that makes us even, Harry?"

Without replying, Harry brushed past her and headed straight for the front door. He heard Luna call something after him, but he hadn't heard. He was intent on murdering Ron.

III. Come to the Window: Shadi woke up that morning around twelve that afternoon with a sinking feeling: she had caught site of the tawny owl perched on her window and knew what it meant. Her parents were inviting themselves over. She rolled out of bed, pulled on her robe, and snatched the letter tied from the owl's leg. It hooted loudly and flew away.

Wait, this wasn't her mother's handwriting. Her mother's was messy and barely legible. The handwriting on the letter she had received was neat and slightly girly. _Come to the window, beautiful_, it read. There was no signature.

Reluctantly, she dragged to her window, counting off all the names of men (and women) who had had obsessive attractions towards her. When she looked down and saw the platinum blonde man standing there, she almost slapped herself for not realizing who he was immediately.

"Sleeping beauty awakes," Draco greeted her, looking up and smirking. She refrained herself from giving in to the strong urge to spit down on him. "I hope you don't mind me waking you up on your day off." he added.

_Throw something at the little prick_, a voice nagged in the back of her head. "How did you know today was my day off?" she asked suspiciously. He seemed extremely confident when he replied.

"I did a little research…I also learned that your middle name is Armani, you're a vegetarian, and you're Jewish." A wide spread across his face as he said that. Shadi's face contorted into horror. She had never been so creeped out in her life.

She stepped away from the window to look for her wand. Just then, there was a knock at her door. Forgetting that she was in nothing more than a robe, she grabbed her wand from her bedside table and rushed downstairs to answer the door. Draco. What a surprise.

"You know, not many people look as good as you in the morning." he complimented her. She pointed her wand at his chest. He lowered it gently and gazed into her eyes. "You look much prettier when you smile." he said softly. Shadi stared back into his grey eyes, but shook her head and pushed him away a little.

"Draco, seriously, you're scaring me. I don't know how you found out about all that stuff, but…" she trailed off and he put an arm around her waist. She put her hands to his neck, and made to kiss him on the cheek. She stopped midway and tightened her grip on him. He made choked attempts at breathing for a second until she released him. He stumbled away from her and looked back at her, rubbing his neck.

"I'll call Mr. Malfoy and tell him about this, I think." she said with a grin. Before Draco could say anything else, she slammed the door in his face and backed away from the front door slowly. _Draco Malfoy is out of his fucking mind_, she thought frantically.

Ron folded his issue of the _Daily Prophet_, positioned it under his arm, and took a sip of his coffee. He was in the elevator, waiting to get to the main floor.

It had been a strange day for the Auror-in-training. All he could think about was Harry, but he hadn't even seen his best friend at Auror training. _Maybe he's still worked up over last night_, Ron thought with a stab of guilt. No doubt, Harry knew about Hermione being pregnant.

When the elevator stopped at the main floor of the Ministry, Ron stepped out and looked up from his coffee mug to see he was face to face with Harry. A very pissed looking Harry.

"Hi, best friend," Harry greeted sarcastically. He walked past Ron and glared back at him from the elevator, which started closing slowly.

"Wait, dammit." Ron hissed, forcing the doors of the elevator to part. He slid in next to Harry and sighed lightly. Harry inched away from him. "Look," Ron started, running a hand through his fiery red hair, "I know you're not happy with me right now but you need to listen-"

Harry snorted, interrupting Ron rudely. "Why couldn't you just keep it in your pants?"

Ron looked slightly offended by this, but didn't say anything else. "Whatever, we'll talk about it later. Hey, where were you this morning?" he asked Harry suspiciously.

Harry didn't explain immediately. "I had a fight with Luna and stormed out. I was here earlier, but I didn't feel too hot so I called in sick. Right now, I'm going to talk to Shacklebolt."

The elevator came to a stop at the Auror Office and Harry stepped out, Ron following close behind him. "You two had a row? Over what?" Ron inquired nosily.

"I don't know, maybe because you told her about what happened with me and Ginny." Harry explained nonchalantly, stopping at the desk at the end of the long corridor and leaning over it. He was waiting to speak with the receptionist who, according to the sign hanging on the wall, was on lunch break and would be back in five. _Who the fuck goes on a lunch break this late in the bloody evening? _Harry thought bitterly.

Ron stood next to him. "Sorry," he apologized. Harry ignored Ron's unusual honesty and frowned. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry's gonna fix everything between me and Luna." Harry murmered miserably.

"Seriously, Harry, she fucked Draco! You didn't do anything wrong!" Ron argued. Harry was growing worried that someone might suddenly walk up behind them and hear their conversation.

"Yes, Ron, I did do something wrong," Harry whispered. He was still trying to keep his distance from Ron. "And you _know _what I did."

Ron frowned. "I know what you're doing right now, too. You fooled around with Gin while you were with Luna and didn't know what to do so when you found out about what happened between Draco and Luna, it was the perfect opportunity for your behaviour to be excused. That's why you were hardly miffed when Hermione told you."

Harry glared at Ron darkly. He was about to say something else when a loud _crack _startled him and made him jump. The receptionist had finally returned from her "lunch" break. She looked from Ron to Harry. "Ah, yeah, I'm here to meet Mr. Shacklebolt." Harry explained. The woman nodded slightly and turned to Ron. "I'm with him." he said hurriedly.

"Get away from me, you prat." Harry hissed scathingly. Ron didn't move. The receptionist smiled and Dissaparated.

IV. Love on the Rocks: A brief knock at the door startled Hermione from her trance. She looked around: she was still in her apartment, waiting anxiously. Tearing her gaze from the home pregnancy test, she dragged herself down the hall and to the door. "Come in, it's unlocked." she called quickly and rushed back to the bathroom. She stole a glance at the test, hoping for an answer. No such luck.

"Um, where are you, Mione?" Luna's voice called out. "Bathroom." Hermione replied. Luna wondered into the bathroom, eyes wide. Hermione was sitting on the edge of the bathtub in shorts and one of Ron's plaid button-downs rolled up at the sleeve. She was staring down at the pregnancy test in her palm.

"Hey," Luna hesitated, laughing a little. "Decided to come check on ya. I was pissed with Harry and tried drinking some coffee and burned my tongue something fierce. Look," she stuck out her tongue, which was slightly redder than usual. Hermione didn't look up from the test but said, "Why were you mad at him?"

Luna shut the bathroom door behind her, slid down to the floor, and wrapped her arms around her knees. "He didn't deny it." she said simply. This tugged at Hermione's interest. She looked up at Luna slightly. "Oh, Luna. I'm so sorry."

Hermione got up, setting the test down next to the sink, and slid down next to Luna. "I don't know what to do anymore. Everything was going great, I mean I just moved in with the guy." Luna sulked, resting her head on Hermione's shoulder. "I know what you mean," Hermione sympathised, "I have no idea how I'm going to tell Ron if this test comes out positive."

Luna lifted her head a little and eyed Hermione suspiciously. "I thought he already knew?"

Hermione shrugged. "I told him that I _might_ be pregnant. He begged me to take a test, to be absolutely sure." she explained, getting up to check on the test. It had been almost ten minutes since she'd peed on the damn thing. She picked up the test gingerly in her hand and literally jumped when she looked down at it.

"What?" Luna asked, jumping up to survey the results over Hermione's shoulder. She put a hand to her mouth. "…holy shit." was all she could say.

Narcissa looked up from her book and stared around. It was quiet except for the little house elf, Nettie, scurrying around the elegant manor. Since Draco had moved out and found his own place of residence, there was hardly much to clean up after. And Narcissa knew all too well nowadays how much unnecessary noise a bored house elf could make.

"For goodness sake," Narcissa hissed at the little elf, who stopped dead in her tracks, "Be quiet!"

Nettie nodded and bowed. "I is sorry I disturbed my Mistress. It won't happen no more." And with that, she hurried away quietly.

Narcissa continued reading in silence for ten more minutes, until she heard footsteps in the hall. Two pairs of footsteps. She looked up to see Lucius and Draco, making their way into the living area where Narcissa had been trying so desperately to get some peace and quiet. Lucius stopped in the doorway, but Draco walked over to his mother and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"What's all this about?" Narcissa asked distractedly, marking her place in her book and setting it in her lap. Lucius answered before Draco. "Our son has made yet another foolish mistake, dear. A young woman at the Ministry is pressing charges against him."

Narcissa's pale blue eyes widened. She looked frantically from Draco to Lucius. "It seems Draco has been…sexually harassing her for some time now." Lucius continued, ignoring the look of utter horror on his wife's face.

Draco snorted. Lucius turned to him. "So you're saying you never bothered this woman at her home early one morning when you were supposed to be assisting me at the Ministry?" he asked his son coldly.

Draco was now starting to look guilty. "I just wanted to say good morning…" he stopped for a minute and gazed thoughtfully into the fireplace, "But I was also there to clear things up, tell her that nothing would ever happen between us! She threw herself at me, Father, she just doesn't want to tell that part to her employer. It'd be a damn shame if she got fired for screwing around on the job!"

Lucius grabbed Draco by the front of his robes and shook him. Narcissa gasped. "You listen to me, and listen good. You will apologize to this girl for your behaviour and never, I repeat _never_, go near her again." Draco struggled from his father's grip and stared at him. "What's your problem? It's not like they'll send me to Azkaban for stalking anyone!"

Lucius laughed genuinely at the fact. "You obviously can't imagine the embarrassment of having a pervert for a son, Draco."

A wave of awkward silence swept over the room. It wasn't the silence Narcissa had been aiming at retaining. Lucius turned and made to leave. "My dear boy, after you unwittingly sought to defy me by plotting revenge on Potter, I had had enough of your silly games. You know I hate seeing the Malfoy name being ruined." he said simply, and left the room.

Draco's jaw dropped in shock. "You're _disowning _me?" Draco rushed after his father in a huff of fury. You couldn't just disown someone and leave it at that! Lucius had stopped at the front door and turned to face his son disdainfully. Narcissa was rushing after Draco, face streaked with tears. "You bastard, you can't just-" Draco stopped midsentence, realizing what this meant.

He would no longer be forced to carry the weight of his horrid family name. His faults would no longer be scrutinized by the pureblood society. Hell, if he wanted to carry on with a Muggle born he could do so. After taking a look back at his grief-stricken mother, he walked closer to Lucius and smiled.

"Thank you." Draco said to him simply, and left the manor without taking a look back. Narcissa stared in shock at her unusually calm husband. "You're just letting him leave?" she shrieked. Lucius pretended not to hear her and proceeded upstairs.

Ron followed limply at Harry's side, wishing so much to go back to his own apartment. He had bought himself a Muggle television and hadn't paid attention to anything else since. Well, besides _her_. Hermione stayed on his mind nearly all the time, he couldn't help it. Harry turned to Ron, who was off in his own world somewhere. "Hey, Weasley," Harry joked in a passable imitation of Draco Malfoy. "I got a call from Hermione. She wants to meet us back at my house."

Ron snapped out of his daydream. "She wants to see both of us? Harry, that can't be good." Harry simply shrugged and turned to his ginger haired friend. "Can't be too go for _you_. For once, Harry Potter isn't in this." Both men laughed and continued to the path leading up to Harry's home.

It was an unusually quiet house in Godric's Hollow; then again, Harry's neighbours weren't the kind of people to make nocturnal outbursts. Harry stopped on the sidewalk just in front of his home, staring into his neighbour's yard. It was a two-story cottage-like home with a rose garden in the front yard and nicely trimmed hedges. But tonight something was out of place. There was something (or someone) lurking around in Shadi Rezaie's front yard.

Harry grabbed Ron by the shoulder. Ron stopped and followed Harry's gaze. "Isn't your neighbour that hot chick from the Ministry?" he asked. Harry nodded. "Yeah and it looks like something's up over there."

Eventually, Harry shrugged it off and continued back to his house. Ron reminded him that keeping Hermione waiting was never a good idea.

When he opened the door and stepped into the living room, he was greeted by an excited Luna on the loveseat and a depressed looking Hermione on the ottoman. Ron already knew where this was going; he had already grabbed a butterbeer from the fridge, taken a seat at the bar, and set his attention on Hermione before Harry could even take a seat next to Luna.

There was silence for a moment except for the crackling of the lit fireplace. Hermione got up from her seat and stood solemnly in front of the fire, as if about to announce the winner of some sort of contest. The smell of dinner wafted through the air. Harry figured Hermione and Luna had cooked while waiting for the boys to get home from Auror training.

"First, I…I just wanna thank Luna for helping me through these difficult times…thanks for lending me the shoulder to cry on," Hermione began, nodding towards Luna. It was now as if Hermione was accepting an award of some sort rather than announcing the results of her pregnancy test. "Anyway, I refuse to stall any longer." She took a deep breath and sighed. "I am indeed expecting a baby," she admitted quietly. Ron closed his eyes and put his face in his hands. "What I'm not sure on, however, is how I'm going to go about this."

Ron looked up at this. "What do you mean you're 'not sure'. It's a baby, you take care of it." Hermione looked as if she was going to burst into tears. Luna got up and wrapped her in a hug. "Ron," Hermione said once she had been released from Luna's embrace, "I'm not sure I'm…ready to be a mother yet…we're in our early twenties, we have too much ahead of us!" Ron shook his head, tears racing down his cheek. Harry got up to console him, but Ron simply pushed him away stubbornly.

"It's my baby too, I deserve a say!" Ron screamed. Harry held him back by the shoulders. "Ron, calm down, please." he begged. Ron pushed away from him. "Calm down? You calm the fuck down!"

Hermione was crying on Luna's shoulder, silently begging Ron to stop being upset with her. Ron was making towards Hermione, but Harry stepped in front of him. "Ron, I'll be damned if I sit here and watch you talk to anyone like that. Control yourself or leave."

Ron stared from Hermione, who was still cradled in Luna's arms, to Harry. "Fuck you, Potter." he spat. Ron turned to leave, making sure to knock over Luna's Wrackspurt-repelling vase with the moving swirls. It fell from it's perch on the glass coffee table and shattered to pieces. Hermione sobbed louder. "Son of a bitch." Harry muttered, making to go after Ron. "No! Please just let him go!" Hermione begged through her heartbreaking tears.

Harry sighed. He walked over to Luna and Hermione and wrapped his arms around both of the girls. He rested his chin on Hermione's head and closed his eyes. He was in so much mess, it was ridiculous. There, they stood for nearly an hour in front of the warm heat of the fire.

V. The Fatal Attraction of Draco Malfoy: It was a textbook example of a beautiful night in Godric's Hollow. Stars littered the cobalt blue sky as Draco walked along under them in his fine dark travelling cloak, finally stopping when he reached the home. Somewhere behind those walls, his love was sleeping or reading a book or drinking coffee. The thought made him feel warm inside for some reason. Maybe it was because he was no longer wanted by his father and was feeling strangely…empty.

Then he heard voices. Not waiting around to see who it was, he ducked behind one of the shrubs in her yard.

"…hot chick from the Ministry?" a familiar voice echoed. Draco knew that whoever that was, they were talking about Shadi. _Bastard_, Draco thought bitterly. Once the voices passed, he raced to the front door. Pausing for a minute to make sure his breath was okay (it smelled of peppermint) and his hair was fine, he knocked. There was the sound of hurried shuffling and then a voice called out "Come in!"

Draco opened the door and found himself in a large living area. There was a Muggle television, Draco noticed. Shadi was the rare kind of pureblood who was not ashamed of embracing Muggle culture.

Shadi walked into the living room in a little white tee and gym shorts. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She wasn't too surprised to see him; it was his due place to issue her an apology. Draco flushed and turned away. He couldn't help thinking of her legs, the curve of her slim thighs. "I can come back if this is a bad time."

Shadi shook her head and motioned for Draco to sit down. He obeyed. "No, you're good." she replied and took a seat on the couch opposite of him. _Really good_, Draco thought lustfully.

"Oh, well, I came here to apologize." Draco started, staring directly into her pretty eyes. "I had something short of an obsession with you…for a while." he admitted. Shadi nodded, signalling for him to continue with his apology. "I knew all that stuff about you because I asked a bunch of people around the Ministry…they told me you were a pureblood too…and I sort of admire how you like all this Muggle stuff."

Okay, so he lied a little on the last part. The idea of living like a Mudblood repulsed him. "And although I was too blinded by infatuation, I still knew that you had much more than looks. You're tough, clever, and unbelievably charismatic. Anyways, I'm truly sorry for bothering you. I have no idea what the hell I was thinking." he added.

Shadi stood up, her face expressionless. Draco stood too. He took this as a sign that he was to leave and never bother her again, but she did something that made him literally gasp. She smiled and extended her left hand. He took it, admiring her firm grip. "Does this mean I might have a chance with you?" he asked hopefully. She shrugged, walked over to the front door, and opened it. "Maybe." she hinted. It was good enough for Draco.

Before he left, she stopped him. "Oh and the next time you do some scary shit like that, I won't be too willing too forgive and forget." Draco smiled and turned to leave. Little did he notice or care that Ron Weasley was storming down the block. "Goodbye princess!" he called over his shoulder and walked away from Shadi Rezaie a little wiser.

_End. And yes I have another chapter in the works coming out sometime next week. Thanks for reading. If you've gotten this far, you're a damn good sport._


	3. Up All Night

_Welcome back, lovely fan. Here it is, the third chapter. I planned to upload it sometime Tuesday, but my flight got cancelled and I had to stay home with my dad for another week so I got to finish it up sooner. I want to thank everyone who read this even if they didn't care for it - I've never been more surprised in my life that I actually have a few people who like this story :D I plan to add two more chapters to this story before it is *officially* complete, and then I will move on to another Harry/Luna story I've been thinking of writing. I hope that my future work is much better because I would love to be a great author one day. Thank you and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone yada yada yada don't sue me._

I. Sweet Dreams: Ron took Hermione's hand in his and stared into her deep brown eyes. The bookworm he knew from his Hogwarts years was now a beautiful woman. She used to have thick, bushy hair and slightly oversized front teeth. Annoying feminist characteristics. And a bad habit of having to do the right thing. But here stood the same girl who now had straight, silky brunette hair, large breasts, and mesmerizing eyes. How come he hadn't really noticed her until _now_?

They were on Ron's bed in his small apartment, both wondering where they were supposed to go from here. Her low cut V-neck was constantly playing as a distraction to Ron and Hermione had to admit she couldn't ignore the swelling in Ron's pants. She blushed and turned away. He released her hand and stared out the window. Nothing much going on outside. Just another late night, he figured. It was, after all, well past midnight.

Hermione cleared her throat and turned back to face Ron. "We can. If you want to, I mean." she said, nervously wringing her hands in her lap. Ron smiled and leaned closer to her, kissing her on her trembling lips.

He was so clueless when it came to this. Even asking his brothers for "tips" was enough to make him extremely uncomfortable. And he'd be damned if he was going to go to his father for help. _Thanks for the advice Percy_, Ron thought frustratingly as he pulled away from Hermione.

She stared back at him for a minute as she began unbuttoning her shorts. "Am I supposed to do that?" Ron asked hesitantly. Hermione smiled and shrugged. "I really don't know…all I know is I want you Ron."

Ron smirked and climbed on top of her.

There was a brief moment when Ron saw nothing but his ceiling as he awoke from his dream. The same dream that had been replayed constantly in his head for weeks. He shook his head and sat up in bed. That's all it was, a flashback from his first sexual encounter - with Hermione. One of his best friends. Now she was carrying a child - _his _child. Harry was right, why couldn't he keep it in his pants?

Wincing at the fact that the bed he sat on now was where they had done it, he rolled out of bed and dragged himself across the bedroom, where he flipped the light switch on. Light flooded in, revealing his messy bedroom. When Hermione had first walked in here, she had cringed at the boyishness of it. _No_, he reprimanded himself at the thought of Hermione, _stop thinking about her!_

He sighed heavily and shuffled into the kitchen. _Click click click_. He looked around, slightly startled at the tiny noise. His eyes landed on the window where a Great Grey Owl was tapping on the glass of the window with it's beak. Ron frowned and hurried over to open it. The owl flew in and perched himself atop the fridge, dropping an issue of the _Daily Prophet _onto the floor where it landed with a dull thud.

Ron made to pick up the newspaper but stopped to narrow his eyes at the owl. "Goodbye." Ron provided impatiently. The owl clicked it's beak and flew out of the open window.

Ron took a seat at the kitchen table, the _Prophet _in his lap. He flipped through the pages. Nothing, except for a two page long article about the release of a biography on the life of Harry Potter. Ron sighed. At least it wasn't an autobiography. As he got up from the table to go to his room to get dressed, he glanced at the spot in front of the fridge where the owl had dropped the _Daily Prophet_. There was a note folded in half.

_Probably a coupon or something_, Ron thought. He stooped down to pick it up, realizing at once that it wasn't a coupon. His name was written in cursive on the front. Slightly surprised, he opened the letter. With a sinking feeling, he saw that it was Hermione's handwriting.

_Hello Ron_, the note read, _Since we can't have a proper conversation these days, I remembered that you could read and decided to send you an owl. _Ron smirked slightly and continued on. _You have every reason to be a little upset, but not with me. Neither of us mentioned using protection of any sort that night, so you're as guilty as I. I love you, Ron, and I really want to work this out. If you promise not to act like a Neanderthal, meet me at the Three Broomsticks tonight at ten. I don't have all night to sit there waiting for you, so if you don't show, I'll assume you want nothing to do with me or this baby. Don't keep me waiting. Yours, Hermione. _

Ron stood up, clutching the letter to his chest. _Yours, Hermione_, he repeated to himself aloud.

Luna straddled Harry's sleeping form in the dead of morning. His mouth was slightly ajar and he was snoring very lightly. Luna thought it was cute. She played around in his raven hair, then moved down to his forehead where she traced his lightning scar with her finger. He didn't move. Frustrated, she leaned down and blew in his right ear. At this, he shifted ever so slightly. Luna sat back up and grinned as Harry's eyes fluttered open. The faint smile on his face disappeared as he let out a shriek of terror.

Luna toppled to the floor, wondering what was wrong with Harry. She struggled to her feet and saw him sitting up in bed, a deep frown on his face. "That wasn't funny the first time you did it." he growled, rolling out of bed and walking to the bathroom. She rushed after him, biting her lip guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Harry, you just look so serene when you sleep!" Luna apologized. They were now in their large personal bathroom getting ready for another day. Just three miserable weeks ago, Hermione had announced that she was indeed pregnant, much to Ron's dismay. He stormed out, leaving Hermione in a mess of tears and confusion. Harry sighed. Why were his friends so stupid?

He reached for his toothbrush and toothpaste lazily as Luna started to run a shower. She was in nothing but a bra and a pair of her dental floss like knickers, seconds away from shedding them and stepping into the hot shower. "Well I'll never know if you've ever tried to have your way with me while I'm asleep, I suppose." Harry grumbled.

She grinned mischievously, sashaying sexily over to Harry and wrapping her arms around his waist. "If it makes you feel better, I'll tell you how many times I've shagged you in your sleep." she offered. He fake gagged and stuck out his tongue. "I'm gonna have to start wearing a chastity belt to sleep with you on the prowl."

Luna laughed and kissed him on the lips, leading him over to the shower. "What's today?" he asked, tearing his lips away from Luna's. She frowned in concentration. "Friday…damn." Her bottom lip stuck out slightly.

"When I get home…I promise." Harry whispered into her ear. She giggled. "In the shower. Right?" Harry laughed and nodded. "Sure."

Harry jogged downstairs, nearly tripping on his training robes. He groaned in frustration. _Only three more months of this and I'm done_, he thought to himself. Auror training was becoming a pain in the arse for Harry. It wasn't the strenuous tasks that were discouraging him, it was his best friend Ron Weasley. _Not only is he being a total dipshit to everybody, he's treating Hermione like crap_, he thought to himself.

He was now outside, preparing to Dissaparate to the Ministry when he saw something that made his jaw drop. It was Draco Malfoy, knocking on the door of his next door neighbour's home. _Well, Shadi is a pureblood, so Draco must be trying to recruit her to the Death Eaters' revenge force_, Harry figured. _But Shadi isn't an elitist pureblood asshole like Draco_.

Harry noticed with shock that Draco was carrying a dozen roses in one arm and a box of chocolates in the other. _How cliché. He's not asking her to join the Death Eaters, he's in love with her_, Harry chuckled to himself.

Shadi was an attractive woman, but what did Draco know about women? With a stab of anger, he thought of Draco seducing a drunken Luna. Had they just let that problem stay in the past where it belonged or completely forgotten about it? _Thanks to Ron and Hermione, we have bigger things to talk about._

Without thinking, Harry completely forgot about Auror training and marched into Shadi's yard, pulling his wand out of his pocket. "What the fuck are you doing, Draco?" Harry asked as he approached the tall blonde, who turned to face him. Draco sneered at him in disgust. "Go away, Potter."

Harry snorted and lowered his wand. "Oh come on, no girl wants a scrawny prat like _you_." It almost sounded as though Harry and Draco were fighting over Shadi, but actually Harry was just peed off and realized he owed Draco an ass kicking.

Draco grinned as though Harry had complimented rather than insulted him. "Really? I think Miss Lovegood actually rather enjoyed my company."

There was a moment where Harry registered that, balled up his fist, and punched Draco dead in the jaw. Draco fell to the ground, the roses and chocolates tumbling along with him. Just when Harry was about to take another swing at him, however, the front door swung open and Shadi let out a scream. Harry pocketed his wand and looked down at Draco, who was spitting blood out of his mouth.

"You'll pay for this Potter!" Draco screamed, scrambling up off the ground and advancing towards him. Shadi grabbed him by his upper left forearm, causing him to yell. "SHIT!" he screamed, snatching his arm from Shadi. She had grabbed his Dark Mark. After all these years, it still pained him greatly at the lightest touch.

Shadi wrapped her arms around his waist and led him into the house, forcing him to take a seat on her couch. "LET ME GO, YOU INSUFFERABLE WOMAN!" he shouted at her. Harry picked up the roses and chocolates from the ground and followed Shadi into the house, closing the door behind him. He set the gifts on the kitchen table and rushed back into the living room where Draco was still sputtering threats at Harry.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? What just happened?" Shadi asked Harry. She was struggling to hold Draco down. Harry looked down, unable to think of an excuse as to why he had marched into her yard and punched Draco in the face. "Draco!" Shadi shouted. He gave up his struggle and turned to Harry.

"He's just mad because I fucked his girlfriend. That's right, Potter, _I_ fucked _her_." Draco was grinning sadistically at Harry, who was advancing on him again. Shadi stepped in between them and shouted "Stop it!" They both turned their attention to Shadi. There was a look of shock on her face as she turned to Draco. "What?"

Draco realized at once that what he had just said was the wrong thing to say in front of Shadi. "I mean, she threw herself at me. She was well one over the eight." he stammered. Shadi frowned and turned to Harry. "Leave." she said.

Harry nodded and turned to leave. "I'm really sorry, I-" he started, but Shadi wasn't having any of that. "Get the fuck out my house! You too, Draco!" Draco stood up and tried to apologize but Shadi cut him off. "No. You need to get your stuff-" she pointed to the roses and candy on the kitchen table "and just go. I'm sick of you!" she screamed as Draco scurried to the kitchen to retrieve his stuff and then followed Harry out the door. It slammed loudly behind him.

"Thanks a lot, Potter!" Draco screamed at Harry who was about to Dissaparate to Auror training. Because of this incident, he was going to be late. "If you would've just minded your own goddamn business, none of this would've happened! Now she hates me!" Draco continued.

"Whatever, Draco, I don't have time for this bullshit." Harry replied. Draco's jaw was swelling up painfully, yet he still found room to talk. "This isn't over, Potter." he threatened.

Harry snorted. "Right." And with that, he Dissaparated to the Ministry.

II. The Only One: After Auror training, Ron waited impatiently for Harry in the lobby of the Auror Office. He had been at training, but had arrived about twenty minutes late, which earned him an extra session (which was like detention, but instead of writing lines like back at Hogwarts you have to go through a number of vigorous exercises). While waiting, he couldn't help but wonder why Harry was late today. He was usually one of the first to arrive.

Half an hour passed before Ron spotted the familiar dark haired wizard coming out of a room down the long corridor. "Harry!" Ron greeted his best friend, rushing to his side. Harry grunted and walked to the elevator, Ron close at his side. "What kept you this morning?" he nagged Harry as they both stepped into the elevator. Harry sighed. "I'll tell you later. Anyways, anything new with you?"

Ron frowned and nodded, reaching into his pocket to retrieve the letter Hermione had sent him. Harry took the letter and read over it, looking up at Ron when he was finished. "Really, is it that hard to have a proper conversation with me?" Ron asked, taking the letter from Harry and stuffing it back into his pocket. "Yes. It is." Harry answered honestly.

The elevator came to a stop and they arrived at the main floor of the Ministry. It was hardly crowded, giving that today was Friday but there were still a couple of witches and wizards hurrying about. "You are planning to meet her, right?" Harry asked, walking towards the exit with Ron, who suddenly grew nervous at the question. "Uh, I'm not sure."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and met Ron's eyes. "Is it too much that you take responsibility for what you did?" Silence fell; the very few witches and wizards that were around them stopped to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Ron frowned. "You sound like my mother for God's sake, Harry!" Ron continued to walk, Harry following close behind him as they exited the Ministry. When they were outside, Ron looked at his watch and frowned. It was nearing seven p.m. Harry was about to say something else when Ron put up his hand, signalling for him to be quiet. "If it helps you sleep tonight, I'll _consider_ meeting her. Is that good enough?"

Harry frowned and gave Ron a punch to the right arm. "No that's not bloody good enough, you arse!"

Ron shook his head and threw Harry a dirty look. "I don't need this right now. Bye, Harry." And with that, he Dissaparated on the spot. Harry fumed in anger. His morning had been absolute shit.

Ginny slumped over the table, reading the last few words of the article in the _Daily Prophet_. If asked what the article was about, Ginny couldn't tell you a thing. She only read it out of pure relentless boredom. Molly Weasley walked into the kitchen and took a seat next to her.

"You're the only person I ever told mum," Ginny said with a depressed sigh.

Molly shook her head, slightly disappointed in her only daughter. "You should come clean to Luna. It's unfair to her." This was the kind of advice Molly dreaded giving.

Ginny frowned and rested her head on the table. "She already knows about it."

Molly gasped and stood from her chair, staring down at her daughter with a horrified gaze. "I know you didn't tell her. Ron did." Ginny explained.

It had happened on New Years Eve, Ginny distinctly remembered. Harry had been with Luna for a few months, but had a feeling the relationship wasn't going to last much longer. He wasn't exactly gaga over Luna, but he did feel a certain attraction towards the strange blonde girl.

Harry had decided to unveil his new home in Godric's Hollow by throwing a big New Years Eve party in which all his friends and neighbours were planning to come. He woke up on the morning of his party and got to work with his wand setting beautiful scarlet, gold, and silver banners and streamers all throughout his lovely home. Luna had come over to prepare the food which consisted of enough pizza, cake, and butterbeer to feed everyone in his neighbourhood. She had even bought an expensive brand of firewhisky for the guests who were of age.

The housewarming/New Years party was set to start at eight that night, but large numbers of guests began pouring in at around eight forty-five. Among those included Hermione, all the Weasleys of course, just about every single one of his neighbours, and the largest group being friends from Hogwarts.

By ten o'clock, everyone was dancing, laughing, flirting, and having the time of their lives. Harry was in the kitchen joking with Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas when a distinct red head waltzed in with a short skirt and tall heels. The boys stopped talking and stared at her. "Damn Ginny, you've grown up." Dean joked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She laughed uncomfortable and wriggled out of his grip.

"Hi Neville. Hi Harry." she greeted the boys, walking over to give each of them a peck on the cheek. If Harry wasn't mistaken, the kiss Ginny had given him was longer by about three seconds. "Way to snub a guy," Dean mumbled with a frown and left the kitchen. Ginny looked down before saying to Harry, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Neville made to leave but Ginny shook her head. "You're okay, we're just gonna go upstairs." There was an awkward pause at how…_wrong_ that kind of sounded. What did Ginny want with Harry besides the obvious? Harry saw Neville grin roguishly as he left the kitchen behind Ginny, following her up the stairs.

"So what exactly are we gonna talk about up here?" Harry asked sarcastically as he shut his bedroom door behind him. In the split second before Harry had a chance to do anything else, Ginny attacked him. Not literally of course - she simply jumped into his arms, kissing him endlessly. "Stop, stop, what the hell are you doing?" Harry asked, pulling away from her reluctantly.

She kicked off her heels and gazed at Harry lovingly. He had seen this look on her face so many times before. "Harry, I don't know if you know this or not…but I love you." It took Harry a moment to register this, but even when he did he decided to play dumb. "Yeah, I love you too. You're like my kid sister!"

Ginny moved back in for another kiss but Harry stopped her. "I'm with Luna. You know this is wrong." he said seriously. This frustrated Ginny greatly. "I don't _care_! What do you even see in her, she's like obsessed with Wrackspurts, the freak!"

Harry frowned, but couldn't say anything. Luna did indeed have this bizarre fetish with Wrackspurts, while Ginny seemed normal. "Come on, Harry. You want me too." Ginny said, moving closer to him. The smell of her perfume became stronger with each step she took towards him. She was beautiful tonight…

Harry looked up at the clock on the wall. **11:50**

"Shit, Ginny, wake up!" he practically screamed. He shook her naked body, feeling disgusting. _What have I done? _he thought, panicking. Ginny woke with a start, rolled off the bed, and hurriedly put her clothes back on. Harry was zipping up his pants as he rushed out of his bedroom, wondering what the hell would possess him to forget that he was still hosting a party downstairs. He stopped at the top of the flight of stairs and clapped his hands. Silence fell.

The crowd was getting antsy. Harry glanced at his wrist watch. **11:55**

"Five minutes!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran down the stairs, greeted by the sound of every single guest in the house yelling with excitement. He found Luna, Hermione, and Ron in the living room in front of the big grandfather clock. "…dropping five pounds for sure this year!" Hermione was saying to Luna, who looked only mildly interested.

"Alright, everyone let's get ready for the countdown!" Harry shouted, wrapping one arm around Luna's shoulder and the other around Hermione's. There was a loud chorus of laughter and screaming and then everyone shouted in unison: "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!"

So many things happened at once that it all became a big blur: Ron kissed Hermione dead on the lips; Harry pulled Luna closer to him and did the same; people ran outside to shoot sparks from their wands; the streamers and banners Harry had draped around the house were bewitched to light up beautiful at midnight and did so; generally everyone was excited to see another year roll in.

Everyone except Ginny Weasley who sat at the top of the stairs, tears streaming down her cheeks. _I'm such an idiot_, Ginny thought miserably, _He obviously doesn't want me, just look at him! _And indeed, Harry seemed to forget about Ginny in the blink of an eye; quite frankly, it felt like he was the only one in the room right now.

III. Animal: Ron watched from his bedroom window as the sun slowly began to set. He sat on the side of his bed, wallowing in his own misery. Even though part of him was telling him how wrong it would be to leave Hermione by herself in this situation, another part was saying he should flee to the United States. _As if I'd want to live in America_, he thought with a snort.

He got up from his bed, stretched, and caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall. It was a few minutes past eight. He started to pace across his room, weighing his options. _No one would ever know if you skipped town_, he thought to himself with a smug grin, _and you could take one of those Muggle "airplanes" to Canada! _Now there was a plan…except one tiny flaw. The guilt would eat at him like termites. He could imagine Hermione raising a little baby, struggling without the help of a father, cursing herself for ever sleeping with that skiver son of a bitch Ron Weasley.

Ron shook his head in shame. God forbid he ever walk out on Hermione. With that, he went to take a long shower, changed into his casual attire, and left.

When he arrived in the village of Hogsmeade, he took a quick glance around. He hadn't been here in quite a bit. Trudging along, he reached High Street in a matter of ten minutes. He glanced at the wristwatch Harry had given three years ago for Christmas. **10:05**; it felt like time was literally flying.

Walking in, Ron was greeted with the light scent of cigarette smoke and food. He glanced around and spotted Madam Rosmerta. She had aged with grace. He looked around and a wave of memories swept over him. Before he could reminisce any longer, he spotted a familiar brunette in a booth in the far corner. He swallowed and walked towards her, praying for patience.

When he slid into the booth next to her, she hardly flinched. She simply stared down at the bar menu, concentrating on something Ron didn't notice. "Hey." he said simply. Hermione looked up and nodded in greeting. This usually wasn't like her. But then again, he didn't expect her to pull him into a big hug and pretend that everything was okay.

She went back to staring intently at the menu. "You came." she said softly, her voice nearly a whisper. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and she was wearing a grey pantsuit. Compared to the night they first had sex, she looked quite boring.

Ron grinned. "Had nothing better to do." he joked, giving her a fake punch to the arm. When she looked up at him, her expression told him that she wasn't in the mood. His smiled faded. "Let's just get to why we're here." she said exasperatedly. Ron agreed.

"I'm well aware that the last thing you want to be doing right now is playing daddy and you're not in that boat alone." she continued, resting her chin in her hand. "But I…I really think we should raise the baby."

To Ron, it felt like everyone in the bar had heard what Hermione said. He frowned and put his face in his hands. "What exactly makes you think _I_ want to raise a kid?" he asked.

There was a look of mock-concern on Hermione's face. "Poor you, I'm ruining your life with my feminine problems," she snapped, "I didn't ask you to come tonight to see you act like some sort of animal! You know I can raise this baby without you!"

She practically pushed him out of the booth so she could leave, but just as she was walking to the exit, she stopped. Ron saw her running to the lavatory covering her mouth. _Oh shit she really is pregnant_, he thought frantically as he slid out of the booth and followed her.

The ladies' room was completely foreign to Ron. He even received a horrified stare from a teenage girl. "Oh, she's pregnant." he explained as she nodded and rushed out. "Mione, let's not do this." he called out. She was in the third stall, he saw.

The sound of her heaving and retching almost made him sick. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me back there. I can't help but act like a prat, I mean this is just…shocking."

There was silence for a moment and then: "Can you help me up? I feel really dizzy." Hermione moaned from the stall. Ron opened the door of the stall to find her on her knees, slumped over the toilet. It was weird to see that not five minutes ago, she hardly wanted to see him. Ron figured it was the mood swings. "I'll take you home with me." he said, grabbing her gently by the hand and keeping her upright with an arm around her waist.

"You've said that so many times before, it's scary." she joked, deadpan. Ron lead her out the door of the lavatory and led her to the exit. They were garnering many stares from the various bar patrons. Once outside on High Street, it was fairly quiet except for the shop owners closing up for the night.

"You can Side-Along Apparate with me. There's no way I can walk you home like this." Ron said. Hermione didn't say anything, she simply wrapped her arm tightly around Ron's.

Five minutes later, they were walking up the hall to Ron's room. When they first walked into his apartment, he noticed there was an owl waiting on the open window. _It's the same owl from this morning_, he thought. After helping Hermione onto the couch to lay down, he rushed over to the owl and snatched the small letter from his leg. The owl hooted curtly and flew away.

He made his way back over to Hermione, who was slightly pale but had stopped throwing up. He kneeled down next to her and sighed. "How are you planning to tell them?" he asked nervously.

Hermione frowned and shook her head. She knew exactly what he was referring to. "I have no idea. They're going to be _so_ disappointed…but what about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?"

Ron simply shrugged. Hermione stared at the letter in his right hand. "What's that?" she asked curiously. He held it up for her to see. "Don't know. I'm not expecting anything."

Anxiously, he tore open the white and gold envelope and pulled out a short piece of parchment. He read it quickly, his eyebrows raised to his hairline. "What the hell…what is this?" he asked incredulously, handing it to Hermione who read it aloud.

"_Ronald Weasley, your recent behaviour has triggered concern in someone who cares about you. In order to continue your course(s) in Auror training, it is mandatory that you attend an anger management class. If you choose not to attend, you will be dismissed from being a Junior Auror and fined up to thirty Galleons. Please see Head of Auror Office at the Ministry of Magic for further details. Thank you for your cooperation."_

Harry picked at his filet mignon distractedly, making an annoying _clink _sound every time his fork hit the sides of the plate. Luna took a seat next to him at the table. "What's wrong? Is medium rare fine?" she asked. Since her mother had passed, she had almost always cooked for her father and over the years she had improved greatly. Harry shook his head and pushed the plate away from him, setting the fork back on his napkin.

"It's not the food, Loony," he said to her, "I'm just confused." Luna looked slightly taken aback, mostly because Harry never picked over dinner. The boy ate whatever you put in front of him and never gained a pound. "I mean about us, not Ron and Hermione. You do realize, we've never talked about what happened between me and Ginny?"

Comprehension dawned on Luna as she nodded and moved closer to Harry. "Ron told me that you snogged Ginny in Percy's cabaña at his pool party. Seriously, Harry, why are you so surprised? Ron's not exactly Mr. Reliable."

_That's not all we did! _Harry thought. But…he could just go along with that, right? He wouldn't exactly be lying…"Ah, yeah, you know Ron…" he said, trailing off to take a sip of his water. His throat suddenly felt dry. He set the cup down, turned to face her, and took her tiny hands in his. "Luna. God, there's nothing I could _ever_ say to you to excuse what I did. I kept this from you and that was wrong. I'm sorry."

Tears filled her large blue eyes as she pulled him into a hug. "And I'm sorry for being so stupid! I can't believe I even touched Draco Malfoy!"

They held each other for a moment until a loud _bang _made them jump away from each other. Harry looked up at the kitchen window to see a snowy white owl that had slammed against the window. "Damn owls," Luna grumbled.

Harry opened the window, allowing the owl to fly in and settle on the table. It reminded him strangely of Hedwig. Luna tore the gold and white letter off the owl's leg and patted it on the head. "What's this?" she asked Harry, who motioned for her to open it. She did so and paused for a minute to read it to herself. "Harry, someone's trying to send you to an anger management class."

His eyes widened as he took the letter from Luna and looked over it. "They can't be serious!" he yelled, throwing the parchment down on the table. The owl hooted loudly and flew out the window and into the night.

Walking into the elevator, Ron was most displeased that he had to come all the way to the Ministry on a Saturday. As unpleasant thoughts towards the anger management class rattled his brain endlessly, he hardly noticed when his best friend walked in next to him wearing the same expression. "Can you believe this? How stupid is this?" Harry asked over and over again, hardly realizing he was talking to Ron.

"When I get my hands on whoever "recommended" me for this, he's fucking dead." Ron grumbled. Harry agreed. The elevator came to a stop and allowed them to enter the floor for the Department of Aurors Office. Hardly anyone was there since it was the weekend and the Auror office was only ever really open on three days out the weekday. Ron and Harry both took seats in the waiting room. They waited for nearly an hour.

"What is it with this office and lunch breaks?" Harry complained, pointing to the sign posted on the wall behind the large desk. Ron snickered. There was a small _pop _which appeared to be a hefty woman who had just Apparated behind the desk. She picked up her quill and began to write something down, obviously pretending not to notice Ron and Harry.

Ron cleared his throat loudly. The woman did not move. "Lady, we've been waiting for an hour, the _least_ you could do is acknowledge our presence." he finally said after five minutes of being ignored. The woman rolled her eyes, looked up, and looked back down at her parchment. "She did not just ignore me again," Ron said more to himself, getting up from his seat and standing defiantly in front of the desk.

"Try asking nicely, Weasley," the woman said, not looking up. Ron crossed his arms across his chest like a child and twisted his face in frustration.

"Fine! I'm here to speak to someone about a bloody anger management class," he told her, mustering all of his politeness. "Oh I'm sorry, may I _please _speak to someone about a bloody anger management class."

This made the woman look up with a genuine smile. She had succeeded in making a Weasley ask for something politely. "You can speak to me. I can only imagine why you need to be taking these courses."

Harry hopped up from his seat and stood next to Ron. "Yes, we just really want to know why we're taking these classes, who recommended us, and if we could possibly choose not to take them."

The woman threw her head back and laughed a menacing laugh. "I think it's pretty obvious why you're taking an anger management class. I can research your files and find who registered you and no, you can't drop the class." she chuckled to herself as she walked out from behind the desk and walked into a small room next to it.

She opened the door using a spell Harry didn't quite pick up on and sauntered inside, humming a tune to herself. In this room, there were a lot of file cabinets and posters of wanted criminals. Harry even noticed an older one of Sirius Black. _They have to be complete idiots to still believe he was ever a criminal_, Harry thought. Memories of him and his late godfather swept over him as the witch walked over to a file cabinet in the far corner and opened it. Obviously, she knew they were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley without even asking.

When she found the files, she closed the cabinet and led the boys out of the little room and shut the door behind them. They waited patiently at the front of the desk as she walked behind it, a faint smile on her face. She dropped the folders onto the desk and opened the one on top lazily. "Harry J. Potter…Auror in training…Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…here we go." she flipped through the folder and pulled out a slip of blue parchment.

After a few moments of reviewing it, she rummaged through Ron's file where she found the same blue parchment. She looked at Harry and then to Ron. "It looks to be that both of you were recommended by a Mr. Draco Malfoy." she told them nonchalantly.

Ron breathed heavily and put a hand to his forehead. The woman flashed a wide smile and handed Ron his slip of blue parchment. "Your schedule, Mr. Weasley. Enjoy."

IV. Fun with Veal: Luna set the plate down in front of Hermione with a flourish. Hermione looked down at it nervously. "What's this?" she asked as politely as she could. Whatever it was, it didn't smell too good. Luna smiled and took a seat next to her. "It's veal." she replied, picking up the fork and knife on the plate and cutting off a piece.

"It's a good source of heme iron. You need to eat healthier with this baby. Go on and try it." Luna encouraged. She handed the fork to Hermione who took it reluctantly and bit off the meat at the end. It was horrible, but she didn't tell Luna that. It would disappoint her. "Delicious." she fibbed after swallowing the near painful bite. Luna's face lit up.

"Go on," she pressured, motioning for Hermione to take another bite, "Eat up!" There was a knock at the door before Hermione could make up an excuse. "Probably the guys. I still can't believe they have to go to anger management!" Luna said, getting up and walking to the door.

When she opened it, she got the shock of her life. Ginny Weasley stood there with the strangest expression on her face. She was wearing a navy and white striped romper and red high heels. Her red hair was swept into a messy bun and her skin was sickly pale. Luna's eyes widened. "Ginerva Weasley," Luna joked as she stepped aside to allow Ginny inside, "What a surprise."

Ginny slid her hands into her pocket and took a seat on the couch. Hermione rushed out of the kitchen and into the living room, her jaw dropping when she saw Ginny. Luna flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and shut the door. "It's been a while, huh?" she said, taking a seat next to Ginny. There was silence; they hadn't seen each other in weeks.

"So what's new?" Ginny asked awkwardly. She felt weird about seeing Hermione and Luna after so long. Luna looked at Hermione, who still stood in the doorway separating the kitchen from the living room.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm six weeks pregnant."

Ginny put a hand to her mouth and let out a small scream. "Oh my God! I didn't know you were married!" she jumped up from her seat and wrapped Hermione in a hug. Hermione patted her on the back with a nervous laugh. "We're not."

Ginny stepped back and cocked her head to the side a little. "Who's 'we'?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. She had a damn good idea of who 'we' was. Hermione swallowed. "That's right, 'we'. Ron and I."

Luna sighed and shook her head. "Before the yelling starts, can we _please _be mature about this?" Ginny seemed to ignore this request, for she frowned and started to raise her voice with Hermione.

"Ron? You _can't _be serious? How desperate do you have to be to sleep with him?" Ginny asked. Hermione frowned and walked closer to her. She towered over Ginny by an inch. "Throwing yourself at Harry must not count, Ms. Rottencrotch."

Luna stepped between them, facing Ginny. "Guys, seriously." she had her wand in her pocket and wouldn't be so slow to draw it.

Hermione snorted. "Luna please, don't you know what this slut did with Harry?" Luna turned to face her, eyebrows raised. "Yeah, they made out in Percy's cabaña . I'm over it."

Both girls stared at Luna, confused. "What?" they asked at the same time.

Luna's eyes welled over. "That's what Harry told me." She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and sniffed. She didn't want to be hearing any of this right now. Ginny turned away, too ashamed to look Luna in the eye. "He wasn't lying…but he wasn't telling the whole truth either."

Luna pushed Ginny, who tumbled back, and advanced on her. "You bitch!" she screamed at her through her tears. Hermione grabbed her from behind and led her away from Ginny. "What did you two do?" she yelled.

Ginny sobbed silently. "We had sex at Harry's housewarming party. We didn't speak for months and then at Percy's party we sat in his cabaña and talked and then we just made out but he was like 'No, Ginny we can't do this, I'm sorry.' and then he left and we haven't done anything like that since, I swear!" she explained quickly, occasionally pausing to sniff or wipe away a tear from her cheek.

There was a moment in the living room when all three girls were just crying silently among themselves until Luna forced her way out of Hermione's grip and stood in front of Ginny's kneeling form. "Get the _fuck_ out my house." she demanded. Ginny stood up slowly and dragged herself to the front door. Before she left, she turned to Luna. "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry Luna, I didn't mean for any of this to happen…"

"Just get out! Get the fuck out!" Luna screamed at her. Ginny sobbed louder and left, leaving Hermione and Luna crying on the floor of the living room. All of a sudden, Hermione rushed upstairs, crying and holding her stomach. Luna noticed this and followed her. When she reached the top of the staircase, she looked around and saw the bathroom door swung wide open. Hermione was leaned over the toilet, heaving and weeping miserably. The sight of it was heart wrenching.

Luna kneeled down next to her and patted her on the head. "I'm sorry, Mione…about Ginny and the veal…"

Harry made his way up the drive, fumbling for his wand in his pocket. It was deafeningly silent tonight, but Harry was quite used to it. He pulled out his wand and pointed it to the doorknob. Before he could mutter the special incantation he and Luna had devised, the door silently creaked open.

Harry walked in suspiciously, wondering if Luna had heard him outside. "Luna?" he called out. There were no lights on in the house. "Luna?" he repeated, more loudly this time. He thought for a minute and then realized something. He clapped his hands together twice and the lights flickered on. "What would I do without clap lights?" he muttered to himself before looking around to see that Luna was sitting on the armchair almost directly in front of him.

"A bit cliché, waiting up for me like this. What'd I do, babe?" he said, making to walk closer to her but she pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. "Liar," she hissed in a voice Harry neither recognized nor cared for. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Luna, honey-"

Luna stood up suddenly and told him to shut up, so he did. She was wearing a silky see-through robe with a lacy thong and a matching bra. Harry noticed something about her that made his jaw drop. She had cut her long, beautiful hair that Harry enjoyed running his fingers through. It was now very short, to be exact. It hardly passed her ears.

"What's wrong, love?" she asked, walking slowly towards him. He looked down at her feet. Her toenails were no longer forest green - they were blood red. "Look at me, Harry. I said LOOK AT ME, YOU LITTLE SHIT." she yelled.

Harry stepped back slowly as she kept moving forward, wand still pointing at his chest. "Luna, lower your wand. We can talk about this." he said softly. She shook her head violently. "I can't _believe_ you." she moaned through her tears. Harry was still backing away until he couldn't anymore - he had hit the wall behind him. Luna was close enough to kiss him now, although she had no intention of doing so.

"I'm not kidding, Luna, put the wand down!" he bellowed, staring daggers at her. All of a sudden, she pulled back her arm and struck him across the face with her fist. There were tears in her eyes. "You horrible, _horrible_ man!" she cried, showing no mercy. He was now on his knees, rubbing the side of his face.

Hate filled Luna's eyes. She gazed down at Harry disdainfully, pointing her wand at his chest. "You hurt me, Harry. I have no choice." Harry looked up, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Luna, I'm sorry, please! Don't do this, am I really worth a trip to Azkaban?" he pleaded. He should've broken things off with Luna long ago, he knew this bitch was crazy.

"_Crucio_." she mumbled silently. Harry keeled over, letting out a blood-curdling scream that hardly fazed Luna." she drank in his writhing form, feeling pleased with herself. She lifted the Unforgivable Curse and stepped back with a look of disgust. "Would you like anything before we continue? It's going to be a long night for you, Potter."

Draco thrust violently into Shadi, who let out a moan of approval. He leaned down, kissing her roughly on the lips and continued to push into her, faster this time. He stopped for a minute to admire her gorgeous body in all it's naked glory. She smiled. "What? Why'd ya stop?" she asked, shifting a little under the weight of him. He was considerably heavier than she. "Nothing." he replied swiftly. She nodded. "Okay, well, can you finish up? I have work."

Draco laughed genuinely and finished. He leaned down to kiss her again, more gently this time, and rolled off her. She shifted to her side and rested her head on his heaving chest. As she drifted into a quick sleep, he looked around his elegant bedroom and sighed contently. Who needed Potter's drunken girlfriend? She had nothing on Shadi. Then another thought struck Draco: his father. He hadn't spoken to him in a while. _Oh that's right, technically I'm no longer a Malfoy_, he thought.

He brushed off the thought as Shadi sat up and leaned forward. She stared out of his bedroom window, watching as the sun slowly began to rise. "I love your place, Draco." she said, not looking at him. He grinned and sat up, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I'm just wondering how you got me to sleep with you though."

They both laughed awkwardly as they admired the awe-aspiring view right outside of Draco's window. "Seriously, this is weird. I'm supposed to be really cross with you." she said, petting his silvery blonde hair, silently complimenting how amazing it smelled. He sighed in mock-pride. "Well I must say it's that infamous charm I've cast upon you, Rezaie."

She crinkled her nose and got up from his bed to search for her clothes. Her bra was lying on Draco's desk. They must've been itching to get their clothes off last night. "Whatever, Malfoy."

_-Fin-_

_Right, well, to be honest I've always thought of Ginny this way, so that's why I made her out to be the bad guy. And Harry - oh boy. Thanks for reading and hey, if you got a minute spare me a review. I know some of this doesn't make much sense, but it will in the final two chapters._


End file.
